


Double Vision

by revise_leviathan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, episode 51 tag/speculation kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaki Yuya has lost a lot of things to the impassive hands of the universe and 'fate'. This time, he has somebody to take it out on, but that might just hurt him even more.</p>
<p>Response to the Arc-V 30 Day Challenge, Day 18: Too Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop trying to crush the souls of all my readers.
> 
> This is definitely gonna get disproven tomorrow evening when 51 actually airs, but hey, STILL WORKS.

Sakaki Yuya, for three years now, had reason to believe the universe wanted nothing more than to kick his legs out from under him and stomp the life out of his body. Pendulum Summoning had temporarily broken the chain of misery and resentment that his childhood had transformed into, but, of course, it had only been a little while until fate turned that against him, too. Meeting new people, only for them to kill or be killed in the name of a war reaching unstoppably for his own dimension. Furthering his skills, but only with the subconscious help of one of his own doubles, who’d died so Yuya didn’t get himself killed in his naïveté and foolishness. Finding a new respect for old friends, only so they could be taken from him and he could be left with a mockery of them, a counterpart from another dimension wearing their face, but unquestionably _not_ them.

‘Serena’ looked something like ashamed as she handed Yuzu’s clothes back to him, meticulously folded, scraped with the dirt of the battlefield. The smell of it mingled with her familiar scent; something tangy, like citrus, but still soft and gentle, and Yuya dug his hands into the neat grey and white shirt just to give himself something grounding.

“Yuzu was – is brave,” Serena assured him, as if she wasn’t sure herself whether it would help. Right now, Yuya just wanted her to stop talking. Stop being in front of him. Stop _reminding_ him of what he’d lost, even if he’d gained something else in return. “If she can come back to you, she’ll do it. Convincing a soldier of Academia to reconcile with their ‘enemy’ isn’t the act of a helpless victim, Sakaki. She’s still fighting, wherever she is, I’m sure of it.”

Empty words, coming from Academia itself. His reply was one dull word of gratitude before he turned around, clutching the uniform, gritting his teeth like it would help him any. He could hear Akaba Reiji tapping his glasses upwards, and it took all his effort not to turn around and try to punch him again. How he could act like that – how he could _dare_ be so neutral when the most important person in all the universes was missing, maybe alive, maybe not…

He swept away down the corridor before the urge to pummel every inch of Akaba he could reach became too strong, but the clapping of footsteps behind him drove him onward, faster, from escape to panic. He didn’t _want_ to talk to them, he was going to break at this rate—

“Sakaki Yuya!”

Serena again, and he cringed as he stopped, cornered by the dead end of a staff-only door in the blank halls of LDS’ medical centre. No turning, not yet. He couldn’t stand seeing her again so soon.

“She would want you to be strong for her.”

It was quiet, hesitant, but he snapped anyway, turning as his voice burst forth louder than he’d really intended.

“You don’t know that! Go help Kurosaki if you need someone to _coddle!_ ”

The words are out before he knows what he’s saying, and the look of stunned hurt on her face makes his heart sink lower than it had ever been. Too much like Yuzu. Too much like he’d hurt her, _let_ her be hurt again…

Digging his nails in, he hugged Yuzu’s clothes to his chest as a sob broke free from him. Emotions might be fatal on the battlefield, but they weren’t on the battlefield yet.

The universe turned away from its broken toy as he cried openly for the last time.


End file.
